The present disclosure relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Corylus plant, botanically known as Corylus avellana, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Burgundy Lace’.
The new Corylus resulted from a controlled cross of female parent OSU 562.034 (unpatented)×OSU 562.062 (unpatented) made in 1998 to create a new ornamental cultivar (FIG. 1). OSU 562.034 is from a cross of ‘Cutleaf’×VR6-28 (unpatented), and OSU 562.062 is from a cross of ‘Cutleaf’×Redleaf #3 (unpatented). The grandparent ‘Cutleaf ’(unpatented) is known as Corylus avellana f. heterophylla, for which the form names laciniata, urticifolia, quercifolia and incisa pinnatifida are also used. VR6-28 is from a cross of ‘Riccia di Talanico’×‘Gasaway’, and carries a dominant allele for a very high level of resistance to eastern filbert blight (EFB) from ‘Gasaway’ (unpatented). OSU 562.062 and Redleaf #3 carry a dominant allele for leaf anthocyanin. Redleaf #3 is an open-pollinated seedling of ‘Barcelona’ (unpatented). The pollen parent is believed to be the Redleaf ‘Rode Zeller’ (syn. ‘Rote Zellernuss’) (unpatented).
Hybrid seeds from the controlled cross were harvested in August 1998, stratified, and the resulting seedlings grown in a glasshouse during the summer of 1999. Seedlings that combined red leaf color and the ‘Cutleaf’ trait were preferred, and 38 of the 40 seedlings planted in the field in October 1999 combined these two traits. ‘Burgundy Lace’ was discovered and selected as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Corvallis, Oreg., USA. The new variety was originally assigned the designation OSU 954.076, which indicates the row and tree location of the original seedling.
The new cultivar was asexually reproduced by rooted suckers annually for five years (2005, 2006, 2008, 2011 and 2013) in Corvallis, Oreg. The unique features of this new Corylus are stable and reproduced true-to-type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.